The Last Message
by siva vha
Summary: "Aku bertahan karena mencintaimu Aku pergi juga karena mencintaimu Tapi kepergianku bukan untuk meninggalkanmu melainkan membawa kembali sebuah kebahagian yang telah hilang"


p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18pt; text-align: center;"The Last Message/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"# The Last Message /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" chapter 1/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"#/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Main cast:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"- Jung Taek woon/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"- Han Habin/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Other Cast :/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"- Semua member vixx/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"- Lee Areum/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Genre : marriage life,sad,romance/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Author : Vha/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Warning : /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"Typo bertebaran/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"disclaimer : VIXX milik Starlight tapi FF ini asli buatan vha/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"summary/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""Aku bertahan karena mencintaimu/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"Aku pergi juga karena mencintaimu/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"Tapi kepergianku bukan untuk meninggalkanmu melainkan membawa kembali sebuah kebahagian yang telah hilang"/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;".…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"Author POV/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"seorang yeoja duduk dihamparan pasir pantai,entah berapa lama ia terduduk disana dan hanya memandangi arus ombak yang begitu tenangnya menyusuri pantai sampai suara tel/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"e/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"fon membangunkannya dari kebisuan /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""yeoboseo,/span span style="font-size: 14pt;"waeyo wonnie/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"" jawabnya/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""emkau dimana/em? " tanya seseorang di sebrang sana/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"" aku ditempat biasa/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;", /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""baiklah aku akan kesana"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""Ne/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"" jawabnya sambil menaruh handphonenya dipasir/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"^^¤^^/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"Taek Woon Pov/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Hari ini aku pergi kepantai untuk menemui kekasihku yang sudah 2 bulan ini menjadi istriku,dia adalah Han Habin dan sekarang berganti marga menjadi Jung Habin/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"Kini,a/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"ku melihatnya hanya duduk/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" sendiri sepertinya ia belum sadar dengan kedatanganku /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;",/span span style="font-size: 14pt;"aku pun menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"" /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"S/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"udah berapa lama kau duduk disini eoh/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"" tanyaku/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"Molla,/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;" aku lupa sudah berapa lama aku/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" duduk/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;" disini /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" tapi aku menikmati suasana disini,/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"" jawabnya sambil tersenyum/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"" /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"L/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"ebih baik kita pulang,kajja/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;" span lang="EN-US"A/span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"jakku dan langsung membawanya pulang ke apartemen ku yang tak jauh disekitar sini./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"Author Pov/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"setelah mereka sampai di apartemen,/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"T/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"aek woon tak langsung untuk membersihkan diri melainkan mengajak istrinya duduk disofa/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"A/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"pa yang kau fikirkan sejak kau dipantai kau hanya diam,kau tidak seperti biasanya binnimy/span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"tanya /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"T/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"aek woon yang bingung atas perubahan sikap istrinya/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"Aniya/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;",hanya berkhayal jika kita punya baby apa ia akan bangga memiliki eomma sepertiku/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"?/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;" ucap /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"H/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"abin/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" yang terlihat sedikit menundukkan kepalanya/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""/spanemspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"K/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"enapa kau berfikir seperti itu,uri baby akan memiliki eomma yang cantik dan sexy ini"/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;" jawabnya sambil membawa habin ke dalam pelukannya/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"J/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"eongmal? /span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"T/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"api mengapa aku masih saja takut/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/span/em span style="font-size: 14pt;""/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" Ucap Habin sambil melepaskan pelukan suami nya,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"S/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"ebenarnya apa yang membuatmu takut eoh"/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"tanya taek woon/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""Aku takut ia akan tahu bahwa eommanya adalah orang yang memisahkan appanya dari harabeoji dan halmeoninya, apa ia akan menganggapku sebagai eomma yang baik "/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"K/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"enapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu,sudah ku katakan bahwa itu semua keputusan yang telah kuambil dan aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan termasuk memilihmu sekalipun keluargaku tak menerimamu aku tetap memilih kau jadi semua ini bukan salahmu/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"J/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"awabnya dengan penuh emosi/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;", Taek Woon merasa sangat marah saat Habin mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"M/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"ianhe wonnie,aku hanya merasa takut bila nanti keluargamu semakin membenciku hiks hiks"/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"T/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"aek woon yang melihat istrinya menangis/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" langsung tersadar dan /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;" kembali memeluknya dan merasa bersalah telah membentaknya/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"U/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"ljima,mianhae telah membentakmu/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat dan emjangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi./em/spanemspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"A/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"rraseo/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;", /span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"?"/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan pundak habin untuk menenangkannya/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""arrayo"/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;".../span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Sudah 3 hari Taek Woon dan Habin melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Pagi ini Habin pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak dan membeli keperluan mereka selama seminggu ini sedangkan Taek Woon sudah berangkat bekerja di perusahaan Lee Corp sejak pagi buta./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Kini Habin sedang ada di salah satu caffe untuk memesan minuman dan beristirahat sejenak setelah ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengelilingi pasar/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: 36.0pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""Ternyata hari ini aku sangat boros,, aku juga tak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi boros seperti ini tapi ya sudahlah sesekali tak apa apakan lagi pula woonie tak pernah melarangku boros"/span/em span style="font-size: 14pt;" span lang="EN-US"U/span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"capnya sambil melihat/span span style="font-size: 14pt;"isi dari kantong belanjaanya/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;", /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"setelah selesai Habin langsung pulang karena apartemennya dekat dengan pasar maka ia berniat untuk jalan kaki saja,saat ditengah perjalanan Habin hendak menyebrang jalan tapi saat sudah hampir sampai diseberang jalan salah satu plastiknya yang berisi buah-buahan jatuh dan menggelinding dengan berat hati ia menaruh semua belanjaanya dibawah dan mulai mengambil buah/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"-buah/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;" yang jatuh/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" berserakan/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"M/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"aaf ,/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"bolehkah aku membantumu/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"?/span/em emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"" Tanya seorang namja sambil mengambil beberapa buah yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"E/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"oh,tidak usah terima kasih dan sepertinya kau akan berangkat kerja jadi sebaiknya kau segera berangkat" jawabnya/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt; tab-stops: 66.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""tak perlu sungkan,lagian mana tega aku membiarkan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang kesusahan"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Habin tersentak saat namja itu bilang bahwa dia gadis kecil/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""YAA,aku ini sudah punya suami,dan enak saja kau bilang aku gadis kecil kau tahu umurku sudah 21 tahun,sudah sana kau berangkat bekerja, apa kau mau nanti kau dimarahi oleh atasanmu eoh?/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;" " jawab Habin dengan nada yang sedikit marah/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"" /span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"W/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"ah ternyata kau sudah punya suami ya tapi mengapa mukamu seperti gadis kecil,ya sudah aku akan pergi tapi aku berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi dan ini buahnya"/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan memberikan buahnya kepada Habin/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""ckk,lagi pula siapa yang ingin bertemu lagi namja aneh sepertimu"/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"" bagiku itu salam perjumpaan untuk lain kali,sudah ya aku pergi dan lain kali berhati/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"-hatilah /span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;" gadis kecil/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;" span lang="EN-US"U/span/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt;"ucapnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi hanbin lalu ia langsung beranjak pergi selang beberapa detik ada teriakan yang membuat disekitarnya mencari cari suara teriakan itu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""YAA KAU INI MAU CARI MATI YA? SEENAKNYA KAU MENCUBIT PIPI KU AKAN KU ADUKAN KAU KE WOONIE KU"/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Ya itu suara Hanbin yang sangat marah karena pipinya dicubit oleh namja yang tak ia kenal dan Habin langsung bergegas pergi sambil menggerutu/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"'kau lihat saja akan kuadukan kau ke wonnieku,kau belum tahu saja siapa/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;" emsuamiku itu jika marah' ucapnya dalam hati/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Di tempat lain Jung Taek woon sedang merapikan berkas berkasnya setelah rapat dengan Jung corp salah satu pemilik saham yang bias dibilang terkenal dikorea, Taek Woon merupakan salah satu karyawan yang dipercaya untuk mengambil alih dalam urusan peningkatan perekonomian Lee Corp/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"" emTaek Woon-shi ada yang ingin ku bicarakan ,apa kau bias keruanganku sekarang/em/spanemspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;" ucap presdir Lee Jaehwan(pemilik persusahaan Lee corp/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;")/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"Ne /span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"sangjamin"/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Kini taek Woon telah berada Di ruangan Lee Jae Hwan/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"A/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"da apa sangjamin memanggil saya,apa ada yang perlu saya bantu? "/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"" aku sudah sangat percaya kepadamu,kini kau akan ku beri tugas untuk menjadi sekertaris anakku,mulai besok dia akan bekerja disini dan/span/em emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"kau akan menjadi sekertarisnya dan juga aku menugasimu untuk menjaganya dikantor maupun diluar?/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""jawabnya dengan tegas/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""emtapi sangjamin,bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ku yang belum selesai/em?" Tanya taek Woon/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt 36pt; text-indent: -36pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"T/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"enang saja,/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"itu semua biar saya yang akan urus, /span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/em/p  
p style="text-indent: -36.0pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt; margin: 0cm 0cm .0001pt 36.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;""embaik sajangmin saya akan mengerjakannya sesuai yang anda tugaskan"/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""sekarang kau boleh pergi"/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Taek Woon pun segera ke ruangannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"Ditempat Lain terlihat seorang yeoja tengah sibuk di dapurnya/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"Habin Pov/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan masakanku juga/span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;""/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Hari ini aku memasak masakan kesukaan Wonnie,aku memasak bibimbap dan bulgogi/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Aku merasa hari ini sangat melelahkan mungkin aku harus istirahat sebentar/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"aku merebahkan diriku di sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"TING TONG/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"'aishh,baru ku ingin memejamkan mata /span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;",/span/ememspan style="font-size: 14pt;"apa wonnie sudah pulang /span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"tapi bukankah biasanya satu jam lagi wonnie baru akan pulang /span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;"'batinku/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Akhirnya aku segera membuka pintu aku tak menemukan siapa siapa kecuali sebuah kotak didepan rumahku akupun mengambilnya dan membawa kedalam rumah/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-line-height-alt: 12.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;"emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""apa ini dari wonnie ya tapi mana mungkin wonnie seromantis ini/span/emspan style="font-size: 14pt;""ucapk/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14pt;"u/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18.6666660308838px;"TO BE CONTINUED/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Annyeong,,,,,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"vha imnida, vha baru post ff vha pertama disini semoga semua readers bisa menikmati ff vha/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"maaf kalo banyak typo,span class="apple-converted-space" /spanvha baru awal memulai untuk menulis ff/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"salam kenal semuaaa :)/span/p 


End file.
